Chapter 100
Daisetsuzan (大雪山, Taisetsuzan) is the 100th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Aboard the airship, Sugimoto, Asirpa, and Shiraishi are amazed at the fact that they are flying. Sugimoto comments that it's been over two months since they left Otaru and that they should hurry. Suddenly, the engine began have trouble, so Sugimoto, Shiraishi, and Asirpa begins smashing it and making monkey noises which causes Ogata to yell at them to shut up. He then goes on to say that they are now at the mercy of the wind as it carries them past a mountain range. Asirpa says that this particular area belongs to a mean-spirited god named Pawci Kamuy and warns the others to be careful. When the airship finally deflated and landed, the group makes their way as far as possible from the 7th Division soldiers. However, they are hindered by Sugimoto's wounds which Asirpa gave some sneezeworts to remedy the injury. Sugimoto says that Koito's gun is weak and that it wouldn't kill him while also saying that Suzukawa was a very weak man. Upon hearing this, Asirpa is upset that Suzukawa had really died. They continue making their way through the rocky paths and the forest but are found by the 7th Division. Ogata says that they have no choice but to cross the Daisetsuzan to make their escape. As they climbed further up, the weather gets even worse as Shiraishi begins to succumb to hypothermia. Asirpa spots some deer nearby which Ogata promptly shoots and kills two with a single bullet. They then skin the deers and hide inside their carcass with Sugimoto and Asirpa in one. Within the body, Asirpa asks Sugimoto if his wounds still hurt and how Suzukawa died. Sugimoto confirms that he is fine and that Suzukawa was a bad guy with no human heart thus he felt little pain. When Asirpa scolds him for saying that, Sugimoto says it came from his beliefs that he forged during the war, fighting against the Russians and that his old self was destroyed. Asirpa questions him on that statement and Sugimoto says that some people can go back to how they were before but there are still plenty of people who couldn't change back as their hearts are still on the battlefield. Asirpa then begins to eat some deer liver and asks Sugimoto if he likes any other food besides miso to which Sugimoto replies that he likes dried persimmons. He says that the last time he had them was before the war had happened and that when he came back from the war, it was not the season for them thus there weren't any waiting for him. Asirpa wonders if he had some dried persimmons again, he may be able to go back to his old self again. Hearing this and thinking back to his old days, it causes Sugimoto to quietly tear up as Asirpa asked him to take her to his hometown so she can try some dried persimmons. Character Appearances (in order) *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Asirpa *Saichi Sugimoto *Koito (flashback) *Kiyohiro Suzukawa (flashback) *Genjirou Tanigaki (flashback) *Kouhei Nikaidou (flashback) *Tsurumi (flashback) *Tsukishima (flashback) *Umeko (flashback) Trivia The Daisetsuzan is a volcanic group of peaks arranged around the 2 kilometres (1.2 mi) wide Ohachi-Daira (御鉢平 Ohachi-daira) caldera in Hokkaido, Japan. In the Ainu language it is known as Nutapukaushipe or Nutaku Kamushupe. These peaks are the highest in Hokkaidō. The group lends its name to the Daisetsuzan National Park in which the volcanic group is located. Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10